New Divide
by crystaldiemond12
Summary: At a young age the fire lord accepted Hinata as his daughter, now a fire nation princess she and her dear 'sister' has been given the task of capturing the Avatar, after all these years she finally comes face to face with her banished brother. "Zuko?"


**AN**: I wanted to keep Avatar in the storyline with my own cool twist. Hinata will be in the Avatar world throughout most of the story, and I will try to keep her in character as much as possible. I'm telling you now she will not be Hinata you guys are used to, she will still have her moments were she would blush and do what she does, but over all, she strong and still cute.

Paring: Hinata/Zuko, Hinata/Azula (Not Yuri) Aang/Katara, Sokka/Suki

Summary: At a young age, Hinata been accepted into the fire lord's family as Ozai's adopted daughter. Now any years later Hinata and Azula are sent, to capture the avatar, along the way she meets her banished 'big brother' "Zuko?"

Rating: T (rating will go up)

* * *

She ran as fast as her feet could take her as she sucked in as much air as she could in the short amount of time. The fire nation was under attack by the Avatar and those who wanted the fire lord dead and gone. She could not blame them he is a cruel man who wanted nothing but power, driven only on hatred and darkness. Once was loved and adored but now he was nothing than a monster in her eyes—much like her _actual_father. In mere minutes, the moon would cover the sun and the fire benders would be defenseless. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

_I must hurry before he goes and do something stupid!_

In the back of her mind, she knew what her beloved 'brother' was going to do. He was going to face the fire lord—their father. A foolish act on his part that would get him killed.

A sudden movement in the earth made said girl lose her footing, however quickly she caught herself before she hit the hard ground. "Damn those earth benders."

Glancing, upward she watches with hopeful eyes as the moon slowly begins to cover the sun. _Five…4…3…2…1,_ within seconds everything was covered in blackness. Thinking quickly she activated, her bloodline trait, veins appeared at her temples and inside of her pure white eyes, everything appeared clear to her.

"—Retreat—"

"—Fall back—"

She heard the heavy foots steps of the fire nation soldiers pulling back and the earth benders moving in closer. She wanted to help her nation but her focus was on her ex-banished prince. She sent a burst of energy to her feet, which allowed her to summon fire, dark purple flames danced around her feet as she then shot herself into the air.

"I only have a few minutes left," She landed gracefully on her feet. She was racing to the top of volcano where her father hid out until the eclipse passed.

She looked once more with her bloodline trait only to see princess Azula fighting the Avatar she noticed he only had two people with him. The clumsy water tribe boy and the blind earth bender girl, even without the ability to bend Azula still had the upper hand. She was toying with them, if she really wanted to; she could have finished them off with her bare hands. She fixed her eyes to the left and gasped in disbelief. Her prince stood in front of the fire lord with fire in his eyes. He had favorite twin blades in his hand and he was without his fire nation armor. No! She refused to believe this. She got him back only to lose him again. If he goes through with his actions, it would only turn up ugly or worse…his death. She continued to watch in dismay as the fire lord quickly stood his feet and shouted something at the banished prince. The prince then yelled back equally enraged as he drew his swords. The fire lord wore a smug smirk before speaking again, which made the prince falter and slowly put his sword back its place.

"Maybe they're not going to fight?" She said but immediately regretted it. The glare the fire lord shot the prince told both of them he was in for hell. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as lighting coiled around the fire lord's hand. He thrust his two fingers forward aiming at the prince and without his fire bending, he could not possible stop the lighting, let alone dodge the attack in time.

She could not bear to watch. She tightly closed her eyes and screamed.

"ZUKO!"

Silence met her dead on. She didn't want to look. The tears slowly ran down her cheeks landing with a soft tap on the ground. However, a gentle voice whispered in her mind for her to look up. She hesitantly fixed her eyes forward, Zuko was gone but the fire lord had collapsed holding his chest, face masked up in pain. Happiness washed over her body as she slowly stood up, Azula—already dashing off to the fire lord's chamber…and Zuko?

The prince was running towards the prison that held their imprisoned uncle.

_He's okay! _

For a mere second she allowed a rare smile to grace her face. She exhaled, bring up her hands as she created a series of hands signs. Abruptly a clone of herself appeared—without much of a word the clone ran off in the direction of fire lord's location. She deactivated her bloodline trait dashing off towards Zuko.

Zuko never felt happier in his life. He just stood up to his father. All those years of foolishly wanting his love, but he failed to see the truth. His father _never_loved him. He loved _only _power. He had to mess up a dozen and one to realize he did not need his father. In his foolishness he broke many hearts-promises and betrayed the one person who loved him like a son—his uncle—his tea loving, lazy fat uncle. Now he was going to make the right decision. He knew what he had to do.

A blast of purple flames stopped Zuko dead in his tracks. He glared at the figure standing across from him. The woman was dress in the fire nation armor, her long blues locks up in a tight bun and her eyes in a hard glare.

"I don't have time for this Hinata…" Gold eyes met white ones; both teens fell into a stare off.

"I refuse to lose you again Zuko, not when I just got you." Her was voice meek, Zuko sighed, closing his good eye.

"I thought you didn't want me back?"

Hinata winced. A silence fell over them. Hinata shook her head.

"I'm not letting you leave Zuko you're going to have to fight me!" She declared falling into her fighting stance.

"Hinata stop being so stubborn, I don't have time for this!" He shouted.

"Then take me with you!" She exclaimed.

"NO!" Zuko could not drag the one person he loved down with him. Hinata glared.

"Then as the fire nation princess I'm taking you down!" With a battle cry Hinata dashed forward fist raised, thrusting a fireball at Zuko. The prince smoothly sidestepped the attack, and then swung his foot out shooting a blast of fire towards the blue haired girl. Hinata jumped up doing a flip before bring her foot down, flames flying everywhere. Red and purple flames clashed, like two enraged bulls. The Prince stumbled back, he forgotten how skilled Hinata has gotten over the years. He cannot afford to mess up. He shoved her back but she just came right back, with fire blazing in her eyes. Zuko was doing everything in his power not to snap.

"I don't want to fight you—."

"Shut up!" Hinata said attacking Zuko once more. The prince waited until she got close enough to strike her at full force. Grabbing a hold of her wrist, he yanked her forward, causing Hinata lost her balance. Hinata began to fall forward caught off guard. Thinking fast, Hinata tried to give Zuko a swift kick to the side however, he caught it with his opposite hand and shoved her back. Neither of them wanted to hurt the other, nonetheless Zuko had to end it.

"I'm so sorry," He slammed his forehead against hers, in a head bud when she rushed forward once more. A pained groan escaped her lips leaving her in a daze. Yet, before she can gain her composure a palm strike her in the gut and Hinata double over in pain.

"Z..Zuko…"

Hinata slowly began losing conscious as she felt herself falling forward. Zuko caught the girl in his strong arms, glancing at her in sadness. It hurts to know he was going to have to leave her again, but he was going to make things right.

For his people,

For his nation,

For his mother,

And for her,

"We'll meet again.." He planted a kiss on her soft pinks lips as Hinata fell limp in his arms.


End file.
